


九号助攻下的三四告白脑洞

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: A3/G4, 三号/四号





	九号助攻下的三四告白脑洞

虽然三号和四号关系似乎很不好，尤其是三号单方面闹脾气，但是身为搭档，彼此其实还是有认可的，而且有默默诞生各自的感情。  
四号是埋在心里不加以渲染，三号是笨拙的发现却无从表达甚至有着意外的害羞，而外人全都没发现。  
而三号以为四号没发现自己的感情，或者说他摸不透四号怎么想的。  
四号是大概看得出来三号的笨拙，却没说穿，而他意外的在这点上从来对三号提醒过，只是默默的在一旁继续做三号的搭档。  
但是三号憋的很难受。开始他还不想面对自己会对四号产生这种感情，可是后来发现自己脑袋很简单，感情也很简单，根本无法催眠和隐瞒自己。所以他觉得自己应该去阐明，可是又不知道怎么说。就每次见面都没能出口，结果又回到往日的斗嘴里，让大家都觉得，他们还是老样子。  
可是这样的感情也影响到他。他后来在和四号搭档时，会有点走神，甚至会对四号更加激动生气，比如四号耍帅冲在前面，或者受伤之类的。  
于是一次四号受伤，九号给他治疗时。三号气冲冲的过来呛了几句，比如什么“你给我后面好好做掩护”，“你一个gunner冲前面干什么”，等等。  
因为九号劝架，这个真钞就终止了。然后三号觉得自己暴露了很多感情，即使他也不知道自己说的到不到点上。  
后来九号去给三号检查时，就说三号前辈最近好像很暴躁，和四号前辈关系也变差了，就提了几个三号都没注意到的点，使得三号突然反省和吃惊于，自己竟然会被感情这种东西动摇成这样。  
这种感情到底应该称为什么呢？他原本只是单纯的承认了这种波动的存在，却找不到一个人类感情的名词来给予确认。  
三号就很困扰，觉得自己很矛盾。他就偷偷趁着治疗时，问九号是怎么看自己和四号的。  
小天使很温柔，大概就是说一些听起来很正经的赞美的好话，和单纯的分析而已吧。  
三号就说觉得自己怪怪的，就脑袋和胸口那些什么回路很奇怪。  
九号很吃惊，说你什么事情都没有呀。  
三号就很笨拙的继续描述（其实也是难得寻求了帮助？）大概说了几个内心的感觉吧，也都是那种无法讲清楚的东西，问九号知不知道这叫什么。  
九号就表示自己也没接触过这种人类的感情，也不知道该叫什么。但是他至少觉得，三号是不讨厌四号的，而且刚才很生气很激动，是在关心和担心四号吧。能知道这一点他感到很开心和很放心。  
听了此话，三号某一点是明了了。就是那些矛盾的地方，其实所有负面的都是和正面划等号的。

解释是一段九号的视角。  
九号赶到自己看到了三号不一样的一面。虽然还是像是平日那样很毛躁，可是却很苦恼。第一次看到三号这样苦恼，那种感情是这样深刻又让人无法说明的存在吗？  
作为照顾队员存在的Healer，他试图想要帮助三号寻找那个词。不过因为并不是某一种病毒和伤痛，所以他无从下手，只是试图搜索而已。  
所以他会稍微的关注一下三号和四号的互动。  
然后另一边，三号因为得到了九号话里的一点线索，开始有些在意起来自己的态度。虽然他也不会控制自己，可是说激动了，就发现自己说话的方向从抱怨变成急切，甚至会更加无法反驳四号。以前还能吵架顶回去，现在就有点卡壳，潜意识里奇怪自己这样的表现是否会给自己在四号眼里带来影响，虽然他也搞不懂为何这样不安。  
可是九号严重注意到这些细节后，觉得三号在变。他觉得这是一个好的方向。甚至其他人也会注意到了这些细微变化的东西蔓延在三号和四号之间，虽然很细微，大家也搞不懂确切是什么，可是觉得就三四之间的某个点在产生联系。  
而四号从来没有因为三号越发的激动暴躁，而疏远和厌恶他，仍旧保持着原本的样子。  
不过也就因为这样，他们总是如同隔着一层纸。其实纸很薄，都看得见对方，却都没戳破。大家都这样觉得，也都莫名跟着发愁，却也不知道怎么管他们俩。

九号有一天治疗完大家后，自己搜查时，终于找到了一个感情的单词，叫“爱情”。  
他解读起来，觉得或许就是这样的感情吧？于是他去找了三号，说出来自己的调查解决和肯定的理由，并且告诉了三号应该告白，把心意说出来。  
九号还说：四号前辈很聪明很厉害，说不定他比你更加清楚你的感情。为什么没说，也许是不想让没搞懂的你产生混乱吧？在这样的世界和任务里，感情产生的影响会很大【干涉任务和判断】，四号桑可能觉得陪在三号桑身边会很好。毕竟，四号桑也从来没疏远三号桑啊。  
三号听完心里痒痒的。但也认为九号是对的，四号应该真的是这样吧！他比自己会动脑子，一副看透的样子的样子，却有时候一些事又不多话解释。可是三号每次都好在乎四号想什么，为什么那样做，虽然他自己总是思路简单到问不出来答案。  
三号后来说自己知道了，就说自己会想办法的。九号一次觉得，三号为了一个摸不透的东西非常努力和在奋斗，于是感慨说前辈很可靠很厉害的样子。这让三号有些不好意思。

下一次战斗前的会议里，会议上因为三号一如既往的简单大条，说出来的话被四号反驳和指出来不合理，于是争论了几下。  
然而三号其实觉得自己也有思考呀！自己那样做是因为觉得这样过于危险，四号根本就是负担很大会死去啊！  
于是不甘心的三号，会议结束后，战斗前找到了四号。  
开始他就继续反驳了几句刚才讨论的事情，说刚才自己有在思考，你怎么每次都觉得自己很聪明，自己能搞定！四号说没有那回事，自己只是选择了最合理的路线，并且恰好自己合适罢了。三号这种不在乎合理性提出来的方案，根本没法完成任务。  
三号就觉得自己和烧起来一样难受。  
继续顶了几句后，他还是说不过四号。看着四号那副冷静的样子，他觉得自己明明都要炸了，都要被那种说不清的感情弄疯了，怎么这个聪明的人偏偏这种时候看不出来自己在急什么呢？！  
可是忽然之间三号就悟到——自己大脑深层的数据里像是裂开了一个缝隙——如果自己再这样失控下去，那么就会和之前一样什么都说不出来，之前思考的那点东西就付诸东流，他还是会和四号平日说的那样依旧是个笨蛋。  
于是他突然就住嘴了。突然就没声了。  
后他罕见的，第一次在四号脸上看到了对方有些吃惊的样子。因为四号没想到这样的三号会突然安静，露出一副思考的样子。这竟然让三号突然有些得意和开心。  
刚才说到一半的话也没了。憋了几秒，就像是火山爆发一样，三号忽然变了想法。他选择做那个不被多余的思绪影响的自己。可是这次他顺着的路线，是这个火烧火燎的感情。  
于是他不多想也不想被尴尬的情绪所阻拦，就冲出口，话题一转，说了一句：“我喜欢你啊四号！你懂不懂啊！”  
说完后他脑子才跟上自己的话，但是都说出去了，他就张张嘴也不知道还能说什么，就那样瞪着四号。  
结果出于意料，四号刚才那一刻的表情又收了起来，恢复到了往日的冷静，可是却更加的平静，回了一句，“我知道。”  
三号有点结巴，就说：“啊…啊…..你果然知道啊，混蛋！你知道你就说出来啊！”  
看着四号竟然沉默，又想到九号的话，他就补了一句：“你说出来不还是照样在我身边，是我搭档么。你憋着干嘛…！！“  
这时候四号才觉得，三号是想通了吧，并且不管是不是有意的，可是三号指出来了自己的感情，也许三号也知道自己喜欢他的吧。  
四号就少见的笑了下，但还是说他是笨蛋。三号单细胞，就很懵，还训他怎么还是说自己是笨蛋。自己明明都说自己喜欢他了啊。  
就在这时候，作战开始了，他们就被叫走了。看着被打断而懊恼离开的三号，跟在后面的四号表情挂着一层无法言喻的色彩。  
然后此后战斗中，三号和四号都死了。  
他们那段记忆也没了。备份只备份到了会议结束。

然后从九号视角开始。  
会议后，九号给剩下的人备份完，发现三号和四号不见了。他后来远远的看到三号和四号在说着什么，他默默祈祷着，希望三号可以表达出感情并且得到回应。  
后来作战开始前，他看着气冲冲走在前方回来的三号，有些担心。就偷偷的跟在一旁小声问他怎么了，是不是失败了，还是吵架了。  
三号说自己告白了啊，自己说喜欢他。四号也回应说他自己知道。而且看起来四号也和平日不一样，格外的平静。  
九号很是为他感到开心。九号说这很好啊！是成功了吧！意思就是四号也喜欢你的吧？所以这个爱情的词是成立的！  
三号坦言说，四号还是说自己是笨蛋。不知道怎么才能让那个家伙说点好话啊，就不能和我一样说的直接点吗？平日骂我倒是很直接。  
九号就很苦恼的安慰了几句。后来就开始作战了。  
等战斗结束后，九号注意到大家都死了，就开始回去基地给新义体植入记忆。  
过程里，他感觉到了三号和四号传来不同的感情。虽然只是他的心情造成的影响，可因为他是知情人，所以也觉得真的有不一样的地方。  
他深刻的意识到自己并没能给他们备份。于是他感到了不甘和懊悔。  
他觉得自己是不是让一切又终止了。  
他认为三号和四号传来的感情里，那种不一样是不是也是一种不甘。是不是在死前也注意到，刚才那一刻的东西会消失，而让他们不甘？  
复活后的大家都回到了作战之前的状态。但是至少三号记得之前的感情。他记得九号和自己的对话，记得自己打算去告白。  
九号觉得自己一定要做点什么。  
所以他去找了三号，他说“三号桑，你告白成功了，但是因为我的失误造成了遗忘。但是我可以保证，你应该去告白，而且不会被拒绝，因为四号也喜欢着你，这次我会帮你们把那一刻留下来的。”  
三号听完后，竟然觉得开心和紧张。这种紧张不同于战斗，不对，战斗时他都不紧张的，他很少感觉紧张。  
可是明明已经听到了会成功的结果，他反而紧张，因为看到四号时感觉不一样了。  
但是呢，还没来得及告白，一波敌人就出现了，紧急把他们投下去了。

这次战斗因为很混乱，是紧急弄下去的，九号都没法躲，必须护送去安全区。  
三号几个就打头阵，拼死抵抗，四号负责保护身后的九号。但是四号也战斗的很惨，三号完全就是在急切的保护者所有人，很显然他这次把自己的搭档护在了身后。  
四号冲上去帮忙搞定了一波敌人，救了三号。他扣住重伤的三号说他这是胡来。  
三号却突然按住四号说，“因为有话要对你说，我现在就想对你说！虽然和任务没关系，可是你不要训我！现在就给我听清楚了。我喜欢你！”  
三号喷着血沫子说完后，四号还没开口，三号甩头就转身冲上去，把新的机械生命体挡下来。  
并且他立刻吼着让四号他们赶紧移动，带着九号走，好继续和其他人完成下面的任务。  
介于只能任务优先，四号就带着九号走了。  
好不容易抵达安全区，四号要去前线。九号立刻抓住了他说，给自己一点点时间就好，现在在安全区，求他给四号备份。  
四号说现在不是做这种事的时候。  
可是九号第一次没有乖乖听话，苦苦哀求他说。自己没能为三号保留下刚才的话，可是现在有机会给四号保留下来，求他备份下来三号的告白。  
四号就动摇了。虽然他很冷静，在思考着任务，可是脑子里一直回放刚才的那些话。就像是另一种病毒一样，不断穿插在他的回路当中。  
他判断自己也许应该这样做，因为他如果意识到自己死去吼会忘掉刚才的事，那这个心情会影响后方的作战。  
其实他也懂自己不想忘掉，也不想把刚才对那句话产生心情的自己的存在抹除掉。  
所以他让九号赶紧备份。  
备份完，看着一副如同拼了命的九号，四号很难得的用了很温柔的声音说了声谢谢。  
九号还没回过神确认刚才的声音是不是四号说的，四号就冲出去，最后战死沙场了。

再一次复活的他们，只有四号有着最长的记忆。  
三号又一次不记得自己的告白，又一次陷入到了钻研和想着如何告白的单纯苦恼中。  
而一旁记得的四号，却没提醒他，只是继续陪在他身旁。  
九号问四号，为什么不开口告诉三号呢？虽然我们的存在是不断循环战斗和死亡，可是这样的记忆留着，感情也可以继续下去啊。  
一直活着并且看着这一切的九号很痛苦。  
四号平静的回答他说，“反正那个笨蛋肯定会来告白的。他自己想通的话，就会付出行动。”  
他自己记忆中的那个告白不是第一次【九号告诉他的】，但是自己却没能给出一个回答。那么下次备份，希望是个完整的。有回应的。  
结果真的，后来在基地里三号去找了四号。真的去告白了。  
记得这件事的四号，也照样如第一次一样回应了一句，“我知道”。  
只是后来他也照样说了句“笨蛋”，并且看着三号窝火的样子，补充了一句。“笨蛋就是笨蛋。我的意思是，我也喜欢你。同样的词里面的差距，你自己去想通了吧。”  
三号就愣住了，有点尴尬又不知道怎么回嘴。就在他纠结时，四号却联系了九号。并且对着奇怪的三号投去一个“你这种事都没想通的表情”。  
看着跑来的九号，四号说，“麻烦你帮我们俩备份吧。”  
懂得发生了什么的九号，望着在那里有些不知所措的三号，和平静的留在三号旁边的四号，开心的说了声“了解！”


End file.
